Mine
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: All children go through that 'Mine' stage, Duncan was no different. -DxC


Duncan sighed in annoyance as he shoveled another scoop of sand into his plastic bucket. He was six, it was recces, and he was totally _bored._

"Can I use that bucket?" Duncan's classmate Courtney, asked, before kneeling in the sand beside him.

"No. It's mine." He hugged the bucket to his chest, and the little girl frowned.

"You have to share." She pressed, extending her hands expectantly.

"No I don't." He insisted, sticking his tongue out at her, and she fumed.

"You _have _to! Mrs. Madison said so!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

They continued to bicker back and forth until Duncan suddenly exclaimed, "You're gonna be mine, too, okay?" then he set down his bucket and took Courtney's hand instead.

"Yours?" She scrunched up her nose in distaste.

"Uh huh. Just like my doggie, Petey. My Momma says he's mine, so I gotta remember to give him food and water every morning, and I always do." Duncan stated proudly, grinning.

"But I'm not a doggie!" Courtney exclaimed, and wretched her hand from his.

"Bad girl!" Duncan scolded, and the brunette huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You gotta do what I tell you to." He ordered. "Or I'll hit you with a newspaper like Daddy does to Petey when he pees on the floor."

The onyx eyed girl gasped, and stood up from the sandbox, dusting her bottom off. "I'm leaving!"

Though before she could take three steps away, the teal eyed boy stole her hand once again. "You got to stay with me! You're _mine!_"

"No, I'm not!" She shouted, and took off running in the other direction. Duncan smirked, she thought she could out run him? He was the bestest runner in the class!

Courtney had thought she lost the annoying boy, until she was suddenly tackled to the ground, and with an oof, the girl realized he had caught up with her.

"Bad, Court, bad!" He scolded her again, and the girl growled.

"Don't growl at people." He tapped her nose with his finger, and she shoved him to the ground.

"I am _NOT_ yours! And I'm _NOT_ a doggie!"

"What's going on here?" A woman in about her early forties walked up to the arguing duo and frowned. It wasn't an unusual occurrence to see the two yelling at one another, but it still was tiring to deal with.

"Duncan says I'm his!" The fuming little girl shouted, gabbing a finger accusingly at the boy.

"Duncan," Mrs. Madison knelt down to his level and gave him a smile. "Courtney is not your property. She's a person. She has feelings, and-"

"And she's mine. She's my pet." The young boy interrupted. Had the words came from him ten years later, they would of had a whole different meaning then the innocent way they sounded now. The elderly woman almost wanted to blush, for even thinking such things.

"She isn't your pet, Dear." She smoothed out his messy black hair and helped him stand upright.

"And I don't wanna be." The brunette girl threw in her two cents.

"Liar." Duncan was suddenly in front of her and began to pet her mocha colored head, and Mrs. Madison sighed.

"Duncan... Do I have to call your Parents, again?"

Duncan dropped his hand from Courtney's hair, -the brunette had been almost leaning into his touch. He petted her so gently, like she was a porcelain doll who would shatter if too much force was used- and he smiled innocently. "No, Mrs. Madison."

"No more 'Mine', okay? She isn't yours." The Teacher repeated once more, before nodding to the two children, and walking off.

"...Wanna go play in the sandbox? You can use the bucket..." Duncan offered, giving Courtney a small smile.

She returned it. "Okay."

Clasping his hand around hers, the two walked back to the sandbox in silence, but the little boy was thinking about something his older brother had told him just days earlier.

_"If you see a girl you like, don't let her go, okay, Duncan? Treat her right, and she'll be yours forever."_

Duncan, who had only been paying a small amount of attention to his eighteen year old brother, thought he had said; _"She'll be yours in forever."_

And not wanting to wait for forever, the six year old had decided to make the girl _his_, now.

With a small smile, he looked over at the female who's hand he was holding tight, and thought_, And she'll be mine forever.

* * *

_

**AN: I just adore Duncan and Courtney as little kids, and I remembered my Mom talking about how I went through my 'Mine' stage as a little kid. ;) Review~**_  
_


End file.
